Contestant Statistics
Contestant statistics are the numbers that determine the level of strength and weakness given to a contestant. These statistics define the contestant's role and the way they are played. There are currently 14 statistics which are divided into five categories: Attack, Spell, Health, Defense and Movement . Attack Attack Damage This is the initial damage provided on basic attacks as well as the physical damage on Contestant's abilities. Purchasing Attack Damage items from the in-game Shop will significantly increase the physical damage that you deal on jungle critters and enemy Contestants, tributes and structures. This statistic is commonly built on Contestants who have mostly physical damage-dealing abilities. Attack Speed This is the frequency in which a Contestant's basic attacks are able to be applied on an enemy unit. Purchasing Attack Speed items from the in-game Shop will increase the rate of basic attacks that the Contestant can deal. This statistic is commonly built on Contestants who rely on basic attacks as their source of damage. Life Steal This is the health returned to a Contestant, from the percentage of damage dealt with that Contestant's basic attacks. Purchasing Life Steal items from the in-game Shop will increase the percentage of health returned to you with each basic attack that you deal. This statistic is commonly built on physical damage-dealers with little defense. Armor Penetration This is the reduction of armor on a target that is applied when basic attacking or dealing physical damage. Purchasing Armor Penetration items from the in-game shop will allow the Contestant to ignore some or all of their target's armor. This is commonly built against enemies with high defensive statistics. Spell Spell Power Spell Power provides the magic damage dealt with Contestant's abilities. Purchasing Spell Power items from the in-game shop will significantly increase the magical damage that you deal to jungle critters and enemy units. This statistic is commonly built on Contestants who have mostly magic damage-dealing abilities. Spell Penetration This allows the magic damage dealt from Contestant's abilities to be able to ignore some or all of their target's Spell Armor. A Contestant is able to reduce the effectiveness of their target's Spell Armor by purchasing Spell Penetration items through the in-game Shop. This is commonly built against enemies who have chosen to build Spell Resistance items. Cooldown Reduction This reduces the cooldown of Contestant abilities. 'Cooldown' is referred to the period of time that one must wait for their ability to be re-usable upon its initial activation. Purchasing Cooldown Reduction items will significantly reduce this period, allowing the Contestant to reuse their abilities sooner. This statistic is commonly built on Contestants with high cooldowns, or those who require constant use of their abilities in order to duel. Mana Mana is a resource required by some Contestants in order to cast their abilities.The amount of Mana that a Contestant has is represented with a blue bar above their character. Purchasing Mana items from the in-game Shop will increase the amount of Mana that you are able to store, allowing you to cast more abilities before needing to return to your base to regenerate. This statistic is ideally built on Contestants with low mana pools. Mana Regeneration This is the rate in which a Contestant's mana is naturally restored over a period of time. This rate in which a Contestant is able to regenerate their mana can be increased via purchasing Mana Regeration items from the in-game Shop. This statistic is ideal on Contestants with abilities that have high mana-costs. Health Health Health is the amount of life that a unit or structure holds. The amount of Health that a Contestant has is represented with a green, segmented bar above their character. Each segment represents 100 points of Health (better known as HP). Purchasing Health items from the in-game shop increases the storable amount of Health on a Contestant. Health Regeneration The frequency in which a Contestant is able to naturally restore their health over a period of time. Purchasing Health Regeneration items will increase the rate in which a Contestant regenerates their Health points, per second. Defense Armor Armor reduces the damage from basic attacks, and the physical damage from abilities, received by a unit. All Contestants start the game with a certain amount of Armor, which gradually increases as the players levels. Additionally, purchasing Armor items from the in-game Shop will further increase the reduction of physical damage that one can take. Spell Resistance This statistic reduces the magical damage received by unit. All Contestants start the game with 30 Spell Resistance, however (unlike Armor) it does not increase upon levelling up. Purchasing Spell Resistance items from the in-game shop will further reduce the magical damage that one can take. It is commonly purchased against enemies who mostly attack with magic damage. Movement Movement Speed This determines the speed in which a Contestant is able to travel across the Vale Of Redemption. Movement Speed items can provide movement speed as either a point or percentage. Purchasing Movement Speed items is preferable on any Contestant as one is able to travel through the Vale quicker, allowing them to chase down and/or escape from enemies easily. To note, while you can purchase more than one Movement Speed item, they do not stack. Purchasing more than one Movement Speed item will not prove to be very beneficial. Category:Stats Category:Contestants